First Days
by kelleywrites
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy's journey through Hogwarts as seen through the first day of each of their seven years. Slash
1. Prologue

"Scorpius?" My father asked as he pushed open the door to my room.

"Yes dad?"

"Your mother and I have something to discuss with you." He stepped in further and my mother followed closing the door behind him.

"Okay?" I sat up in bed and shifted my oversized pajama shirt as it slipped down my thin shoulder.

"Well you know soon you are going off to our alma mater, but before you do you need to know why you have not been raised in the English magical society."

"Okay?"

"Back when your grandfather was young a dark wizard started to come to power, and your grandfather followed him, he was part of a band of witches and wizards known as the Death Eaters. The dark wizard was called Voldemort and he and his Death Eaters killed many many people in an attempt to purify wizard blood lines."

"What do you mean bloodlines?"

"Well you can have two magical parents who come from all magic families like your father did making you pureblood. You can have one magical parent and one muggle parent like you do, which is a halfblood, or you can have two muggle parents and just happen to be magical which is called muggle born." My mother said.

"So the Death Eaters, their eventual goal was to end muggle borns, and rise above the muggles to create an entirely new social structure to the world. Voldemort" my father choked on the name.

"Voldemort and the Death Eaters were willing to kill anyone who stood in their way. I know you have read about this in a few of the books I have given you, and you know also of the time that Voldemort…" My father shivered and stopped.

My mother intervened "was stopped temporarily but then he returned and the terror started again and your grandfather got tangled up in it again, bringing your grandmother and your father into the dark side of the war with him."

"I hurt a lot of people Scorpius, and your grandparents hurt a lot more. I was lucky walking away free, I have my father, and his money to thank for that, but I couldn't be the one to live back in that society and take the stigma out of the Malfoy name, but you my boy you can." He leaned forward and put a hand on my leg, his eyes locking with mine for a long while before he continued.

"Son you are so gentle and kind, you're smart, and playful and so slow to anger. You my boy can be sweet and mellow enough end the fear of our name. It is a huge burden, one that I knew was just cruel to impose on a child and I was going to send you far away from Hogwarts so you wouldn't suffer from being a Malfoy." He paused.

"But Scorpius my son, if you choose to you can get past the whispers and the stares and the accusations of a dark heart with your sincerity, and your genuine kindness. I never thought I would have such a tenderhearted son, but you balance it so well with this quiet strength I don't understand."

"Scorpius with your strength you could win this battle against our name and earn a better opportunity for your sisters, your children, and grandchildren. I don't want you to feel pressured into going to Hogwarts or into clearing the family name. I just want you to know the whole story before you decide."

My mother squeezed her hand with my father's knowing he needed the strength after telling me of ou family's weakness.

"I only really know what your father has told me of this world, and what I have read but it sounds like you are up against quite a scarring family history, and you don't have to be. Scorpius, if you would like to stay here in America and go to school with your muggle peers and be magically homeschooled, or if you would like to go to another magical school we can talk about it. We want you to be comfortable with where you go, and what you do."

My father nodded slowly agreeing with my mother's words "We'll give you time to think."

"No." I said squaring my shoulders in what I wished looked tougher than it probably did. "I'll go to Hogwarts, I am proud to be your son." I said as confidently as I could manage.

"Scorp we are proud to be your parents."

"Little man, you have been so strong with your sisters' illness's and all of the pressure it has put on you. You are so sweet and kindhearted to the twins. We just know you will show your kindness at school and everyone will have no choice but to accept that you aren't like my father and I." My father concluded.

"Now we have a week to get you ready for school. How should we start?" My mother asked.

* * *

><p>They stared. They all stare. I could feel them watching my parents and I as we walked into the dirty pub. I cringed against my father and I felt his hand land softly on my shoulder.<p>

"It's okay son it's me they hate, you just happen to look a little too much like me for your own good." My father said softly, and out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother slip her hand into his, and lean over to whisper in his ear. "They don't know you, Draco. They only know of your unluckiness twenty years ago. They don't hate you; they hate what they think you did."

"Its just unnerving. It's not what I wanted for my son."

"It will pass." My mother said as we trailed my father through the pub to a brick wall which he carefully tapped with his wand and it opened to reveal and shopping square bustling with people.

We wandered from store to store my mind overwhelmed with the sheer number of magical items I had never even imagined possible. My father had told me stories, I'd read magical books, and the magical newspaper from America but it was very different seeing it all in person.

My mother was equally lost. She had no idea magic as real until she was engaged to my father and he told her what he was.

"This place is amazing." She said for the tenth time that day.

"It is." I agreed again. It was strange that despite the stares I felt more at home here than I had ever felt in any mall or store.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the prologue to a story of the first day of each year the boys are at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy and review.<strong>


	2. Year One

I turned around quickly and felt my robe swish around my feet in an unfamiliar fashion. My eyes darted as I felt the eyes of parents lock onto my father and then my mother and I. I was still unfamiliar with the foreboding looks adult witches and wizards gave my father, or with the way they looked at me with a mixture of pity and disgust in their eyes.

My mother pulled me towards her, smoothing my hair as she whispered to me "I will miss you my sweet brave boy, I will write you lots, and tell you of your sisters and I will expect to hear back, at least twice this semester about how school is treating you and all the new friends you are making."

"Yes ma'am." I said as she planted a sticky kiss on my cheek.

"Scorpius, you are already shaping up to be a stronger man than either your grandfather or I ever was." My father kneeled down to fix my collar looking me in the eye.

"I am so proud of you, that being said there is no shame in deciding not to fight a battle that is meant for me. But son, go be your charming self and everyone will cease to associate you with me. Oh and remember about the castles secrets I told you." He winked at me before pulling me into one last hug and shooing me onto the train.

"I love you." My parents called together as I stepped up onto the train steps.

* * *

><p>My father and I returned to the rest of our family after he calmed me about the sorting awaiting me. I rustled through the pockets of my new robes nervously shredding the crumpled receipt I found there.<p>

"Al, Rosie you're fine everyone is nervous their first year." My uncle Ron said to Rose and I after bidding my parents goodbye.

"I'll see you at the feast, but try to sit with some other terrified first years and make some friends okay?" My brother James said. He turned and winked at Lily once more and climbed onto the train.

"He's right Al, and it could always be much worse."

"Yeah you could be Malfoy's kid." Uncle Ron added looking at one of the many families behind them.

"Ronald!" My aunt scolded.

"Try to be kind to the boy." My father said to Rosie and I.

"But don't get too friendly Rosie." My uncle warned his daughter.

A prefect walked up to us. "You have less than a minute." He said ushering us towards the train. He pushed us onto the train and climbed up behind us just as the wheels began to move.

I looked back towards my parents just as the door was pulled shut.

The first compartment we came across with any seating left was a few cars down and filled only with a small blonde boy his eyes locked straight ahead of him and his fingers drumming on the book he was reading.

Rosie jerked her head towards the window and I gave her half a grin while I pushed open the door. "Do you mind if my cousin and I sit here?" I asked the boy. He snapped out of his trance and looked at them confused.

"Oh I er I asked if my cousin and I could join you?" I repeated.

"Sure." The boy said.

"I'm Rose."

"Al."

"Scorpius."

"What were you reading Scorpius?"

"It's called the Hunger Games, it was popular in my old town."

"That's an American muggle book isn't it?" Rosie asked.

"Yes."

"Are you a muggleborn?"

"No, but I went to school with muggles, and all of my friends were muggles."

"Oh I just read a lot. I really like those books they're the best my favorite parts was…" Rosie started.

"Why did you grow up just around muggles?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"My father said he did a lot of bad things in the past that need to grow out. It was my choice of whether to come here and face that."

"And you came? That's brave. I bet you'll be a Gryffindor."

"Maybe? They seem kind of loud and wild for me."

"They are." Rose and I agreed together, my thoughts drifting towards my family, and their rowdy get-togethers. Rosie jumped right into a story our cousin Fred had told us about the pranks he pulled in his third year.

"I think the train is slowing." Rosie said a few hours later.

* * *

><p>It was all a blur. The time between the slowing of the train and the moment the hat touched my head was just a mixture of pushing crowds, silent nerves, people hugging, yelling, laughing and a then quiet boat ride towards a massive dark castle the air tangibly filled with nerves. When the hat touched on my head it suddenly cleared and I could feel something rooting around in my thoughts.<p>

"Aha a Malfoy, but not a pureblood, interesting very interesting. You were brave to come here, but it's not out of bravery that you're here." I hear the hat say. "No, loyalty made you brave. You are caring, more so than anyone I have seen in many years, but your blood demands Slytherine. This is tricky, you are not like most Malfoy's. I'd like to let you prove your kindness, so with a heart this pure it has to be Hufflepuff."

I took a deep breath and slid off the stool and walked towards the loudly cheering table of yellow and black.

* * *

><p>I tightened my grip on Rosie's hand, she had latched onto my cousin Louis and I somewhere around the third name called. The three of us watched as name after name was called and the sorting hat sent them off to cheering tables.<p>

"Albus Potter." Taking a deep breath I pulled my hand from Rosie's and walked carefully up to the small stool and Headmaster Sprout placed the sorting hat on my head. Suddenly something was thinking through my thoughts running through my memories.

"Another Potter-Weasley!" The hat spoke from above me.

"Habit wants to put you into Gryffindor, but you would not be happy there. No, you are much too kind and gentle for that house. This kind heart needs it's own kind. Hufflepuff it is."

My heart stopped. My family, both sides of my family had been in Gryffindor for years. I'm the first in more generations than we can count to not be in Gryffindor. I walked slowly to towards the Hufflepuff table and took a seat next to the blond boy from the train. I looked on as Louis was sorted into Slytherine and Rosie was sorted into Ravenclaw. At least if I was breaking tradition I wasn't the only one.

* * *

><p>"Our stuff's already here." A dark haired boy murmured as we five boys made our way into our home for the next seven years.<p>

"Looks like our beds are picked out for us." I mentioned as I recognized my pillow from home and took a seat on the bed.

"How did they do this so fast?" Another boy asked.

"Magic school." Another student pointed out gently.

"Oh right."

I looked around the bed and found my trunk underneath contents already emptied into a small wardrobe and set of drawers. I found my school bag prepared for the classes I had the next day with the books and materials.

A favorite set of my pajamas was setting on the bed just below my pillows. I smiled as I changed quickly and wandered down the hall to the lavatories where I found my toiletries waiting in a cubby.

I returned to the room and continued to poke about.

"Well I guess I'm going to turn in." The dark hair by said after the boys spent twenty minutes or so arranging their things, and getting ready for bed.

"Night" Four voices chorused.

I climbed into my own bed and another boy turned out the lights. I waited for my nerves to settle as I tossed and turned and waited for sleep to come. I could hear the other boys shifting too, but soon their breathing slowed and I felt I the only one awake.

I rolled over again trying to calm myself enough to sleep before classes.

"Albus? Albus are you awake?" I heard a voice call.

"Yes." I answered softly.

"Would you, I, I can't sleep. My sister she always sleeps in my bed when her twin is sick. I haven't slept alone in weeks and I just…" I interrupted by slipping into his bed.

"Goodnight." The Scorpius whispered as I shifted so my back pressed to Scorpius'.

"Thanks."

"It's what friends are for right?"

"Right."

One day in and I had a friend and a new home. Hogwarts was going to suit me just fine. I thought before I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the second installment, but the first first day. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.<strong>


End file.
